Forevermore (Star-Crossed) (S1)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: Meet Amelia, the best friend, of Emery Whitehill. Both girls don't understand why people treat the Atrians poorly, but they're about to find out. Will they stand on their own? Or will they fall in line with everyone else? Read and find out. I don't own Star-Crossed. I only own Amelia.
1. Pilot

Emery and I are on our morning run, and my mind keeps going back to the boy in the shed. I wonder what would have happened if he didn't try to save us. Would he still be alive? Emery nudged me as we got to the hospital because I guess that she had been calling my name, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear her.

"Hey, Jules." Emery and I said as we walked into her hospital room.

"Hey, Emery, Lea. Only you guys can pull off sweaty sexy at 7am." Julia said back.

"Time to stretch. Come on." Emery said as she stood at the end of Julia's bed.

"My former hospital buddy's now my personal trainer." Julia said with a smile.

"You said you always wanted one." I told her.

"Yeah. Named Fernando or Tristan. With an accent and abs." Julia said.

All three of us laughed as Emery helped Julia stretch. I stood by the TV and watched what was going on. I watched as Emery's dad, Ray Whitehill, scanned the wrist of the Atrian 7 that would be joining us in school. I should call Mr. Whitehill dad because he basically raised me since I was little.

You see, my parents were killed when I was little. I don't remember much about what happened and the only thing that Mr. Whitehill has told me is that it was a break in gone wrong. I'm glad that the Whitehill's took me in because who knows what would've happened to me.

I tuned out anything that Emery and Julia talked about because my eyes were focused on one of the Atrian 7, who looked a little like the boy from the shed. Emery and I went home, showered, changed clothes, and headed to school. Emery was coming back after 4 years and I was following right behind her.

I was pulled out of school when Emery got really sick because Mr. and Mrs. Whitehill didn't think it was right for me to be at school if Emery took a time turn for the worst. My teachers didn't understand why I was being pulled when Emery wasn't blood related to me, but the principle explained to them that the Whitehill's adopted me, and now I was their child. I was then pulled from my thoughts when Lukas, a friend of ours, started explaining stuff to us.

"In the tech lab are code monkeys. It's kind of like this weird world dominated by chimps and orangutans or whatever... has no idea how to communicate with humans. And if you look discreetly to your two o'clock: Asian fashionistas. They never wear the same thing twice. And further up the stairs, to your two o'clock: on the second landing, are the Lenin worshipers. The Communist Lenin, not the Beatle. What's your first class? English lit? I hope you don't get Mr. Turk. I mean, he'll make you read Atlas Shrugged. And let's just say that it is a total, utter downer." Lukas was explaining.

I could tell that Emery wasn't really listening to him because she was staring at this cute boy. I can already tell that Emery will get this boy to be her boyfriend before too long.

"It's a downer, Em, and I'm so sure that you're not even listening to me." Lukas said and I was trying so hard not to giggle.

"Em!" Lukas and I yelled and Lukas popped her arm.

"Yes, I'm listening. You said it's a total and utter downer." Emery said as she looked between Lukas and I.

"Hey. They're here." a girl told us.

Everybody gathered around and watched as the Atrian 7 were led into the school and told to stand n a straight line. I looked at all 7 of them and locked eyes with one of the boys. We stared at each other and I swear that he reminds me of the boy in the shed. The Atrian's were then led away and the rest of us went to get our things for class. I couldn't help but giggle at Emery because she couldn't get her locker open. Mine opened pretty quickly, so I just stood by and watched Emery.

"Right. You got to use your right hand." the guy that Emery was staring at said.

Emery tried again and her locker opened.

"Yes. I'm not usually this technologically inept." Emery said with a laugh.

"It's okay. You get a pass on your first day. Where you transferring from?" the guy asked.

"Oh, nowhere. We've just been out. For the last four years." Emery said.

"I transferred last year from Newhall. And I'm not on the welcoming committee or anything, but I know my way around, so if you need anything..." the guy said.

This guy is just too cute. I hope that Emery gives him a chance because they would make a cute couple.

"Thanks. For the finger tip. I mean, for the tip for the locker." Emery said.

I had to tug her away because I didn't want her to embarrass herself in front of this really cute guy. While we were in class, I basically tuned out just about every conversation going on around me, until a guy decided to pick a fight. Lukas told me that the guy's name was Eric and he was known for being a huge jerk.

"You eat our food, wear our clothes, breathe our air, but you can't be bothered to pledge our flag?" Eric growled.

"We're not citizens." one of the Atrians replied.

I still don't know all of their names, but I'm going to try to learn them, so I can tell them apart.

"Oh, that's right. You're Martians." Eric said.

"Well, technically, Martians are from Mars. We're from a far superior planet." another Atrian said.

Now this Atrian is the same one that reminds me of the boy in the shed, and I can't wait to learn his name.

"What did you say to me, freak?" Eric growled.

The teacher stopped Eric from saying anything else and I was happy about that because I wasn't sure what would've happened if she hadn't. The rest of the day went by pretty good and that night, mom decided to ask us about why we weren't eating our food. Emery told her that we were thinking about the boy in the shed and our mom said that not everyone can be saved. For some reason, I believe in my heart that the boy in the shed is still alive, but I can't be too sure.

The next day at lunch, Emery and I got a surprise, but I believe that there's more to it than what's being said.

"Hey. It's Emery and Amelia, right? You guys live over on Woodglen?" Taylor asked as she walked up to us.

"Yeah." Emery and I replied.

"Let me see your phone." Taylor said.

I couldn't reach mine, so Emery let Taylor see hers and I heard a beep from their phones.

"There's a party at this abandoned farmhouse. You guys should come." Taylor told us.

"Can I bring Lukas?" Emery asked.

"Sure, yeah. If you guys are, like, a package deal." Taylor replied.

"We're friends." I told Taylor.

"Oh, good. Because Grayson wasn't sure." Taylor said.

"Grayson... was... asking?" Emery stuttered while glancing at Grayson.

Taylor just smirked at us before walking off. I shook my head because that just proved that Grayson liked Emery. Emery and I went to relieve Lukas of his duties on whatever it was that he and Emery convinced me to help in. Emery and Lukas talked about the party that Taylor invited us to, and I just continued to set up.

"This your club?" one of the Atrians asked as he walked up to me and Emery.

I knew that this Atrian's name was Roman because he was in most of my classes, and he's also the guy that reminds me of the boy in the shed.

"Mm." I hummed.

"I found it really comforting." Emery said.

"You were in the club last year?" Roman asked.

"No. I was a patient. I spent the last four years in the hospital because of an immune deficiency."Emery replied.

"I enjoyed watching people come spend some time with Emery and it helped occupy everyone's mind." I said.

Roman looked between Emery and myself and I could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Hmm. So, what did you prefer? The painting or the scrapbooking?" Roman asked.

"Uh... the scrapbooking." Emery replied.

I just nodded my head because I enjoyed the scrapbooking as well.

"Oh. So anyone can join?" Roman asked.

I glanced over at Emery because I didn't know how to tell him that he couldn't join.

"Uh... it's a lot of after-school hours, and with your curfew and not being permitted outside the Sector... I mean, your Sector without permission, I..." Emery replied.

"No, I understand. I understand." Roman said.

I was glad that he wasn't mad at us, because I really wanted him to join our club and I hate that we can't let Atrians join anything.

"My memories are stored on a separate computer anyway, so I probably wouldn't be good at scrapbooking." Roman said.

Emery and I shared a look before we looked back at Roman. I couldn't help but giggle because I thought that the joke was funny.

"Joking." Roman said once he realized that Emery was confused.

Emery gave a short laugh, and then Roman said, "Thanks anyway." before walking off.

I saw Eric walk up to him and I knew that this was going to be bad.

"You like talking to our girls there, Tattie? You think they're pretty?" Eric taunted.

"I was interested in joining their club, but they wouldn't have me." Roman relied calmly.

"Oh, well." Eric laughed.

"No, don't feel bad. It's just as well. I don't have an artistic bone in my body." Roman chuckled.

"Do you have any bones in your body?" Eric asked.

By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching the exchange and I could tell that everyone was trying to figure out what to do or say about the exchange.

"Good point. Our, uh, skeletal system is made up of, centipedes holding hands, but that's Atrian secret number 125. How do you know that?" Roman asked with a small smirk.

I smirked myself because I was happy that Roman wasn't letting Eric walk all over him. I tuned out the rest of the conversation because I didn't care after Roman shut Eric down. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and before I knew it, Emery and I were talking to Julia. I just sat off to the side because I wasn't as close to Julia as Emery was, but I still cared for the girl.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I showed Emery the release forms.

Emery confronted Julia and she told us that she was tired of seeing her parent's face falter. I felt bad for them but this doesn't mean that Julia has to go home and die instead of fighting.

"They'll let you out for an hour, right?" Emery asked.

"Why? Where are we going?" Julia asked.

"Emery, this is a very bad idea. What the hell are we going to do if we get caught? Dad is going to kill us." I growled to Emery as we headed to the Sector.

"We can't lose Julia, Lea. If cyper is grown here, then we need to know for sure." Emery said back.

All of us got inside the Sector and everything was going fine until two Atrians got into a fight and the guards were locking down the Sector. I gave Emery a look and she just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Roman showed up and led us to the roof, which looked like some type of garden.

"We'll be safe up here." Roman said as Emery shut the door to the roof.

"Jules, you okay?" Emery asked.

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing." Jules laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roman asked.

"Uh... we came for your cyper." I replied while glancing at Emery and Julia.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I guess its curative powers are no longer just our secret. Come on. We smuggled some seeds into the Sector from our ship." Roman said as he led us closer to the garden.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around.

"My dad and I built it. It's kind of like our own private sanctuary. Here it is." Roman replied.

"Wow. Wow, there's so much of it!" Julia said as she and Emery looked around.

"Take as much as you'd like." Roman said.

"Is this really cyper?" Emery asked.

"Yep. It's really cyper. Or, as you call it, saffron." Roman replied.

"Saffron?" I asked.

"Well, it's our own version of it. We use it for cooking, but some enterprising guards have made a good amount of cash selling our spice's magic remedy to... gullible humans outside the Sector." Roman replied.

"It was worth a shot." Julia sighed.

"Do you... have a sick friend?" Roman asked.

"Um, I don't. They do." Julia said as she nodded at us.

"Um, I'm sorry." Roman sad because he didn't really know what to say.

"Hey, this wasn't a total loss. At least I got to see this place. I'm... obsessed with all things Atrian." Julia said before shivering.

"And why in the world would you come out without a jacket?" I asked as I handed my jacket over to Julia.

"I didn't really have a chance to grab one." Julia laughed before slipping on my jacket.

I guess the wind decided to spite me because it blew and I couldn't stop myself from shivering.

"You're shivering. Here." Roman said as he took off his jacket.

I noticed the scar on his stomach and I also noticed that Emery did too.

"Thanks. You're so chivalrous." I giggled while putting on Roman's jacket.

"Wow. City looks beautiful from up here." Julia said as she walked away.

"How did you get that scar?" Emery asked.

"It... It happened a long time ago. On Arrival Day." Roman replied.

"That was you i... in the shed, wasn't it?" I started.

"You knew this whole time. How?" Emery finished.

"The moment I saw you both at school, I had this... bizarre craving for cold spaghetti." Roman chuckled.

"But we were sure you were dead. We saw them carry you away." Emery said.

"I came close. One of my hearts actually stopped beating for a few minutes. Luckily, I have a backup. I never got to thank you guys... for saving my life." Roman said.

"I... I was six. Lea was seven. We hardly did anything." Emery said.

"You guys were kind... when everyone else was cruel. That's something." Roman said.

All of a sudden, an alarm started blaring, and a voice came over the speaker and said something about curfew.

"Curfew starts in ten minutes; you guys should go." Roman said.

As we got ready to leave, I tried to give Roman his jacket back, but he told me to keep it. For some reason, I feel this pull towards Roman, but I'm not sure if I should listen to my heart or fall in line with everybody else. As we got outside the Sector, I didn't hear a word that was said between Emery and Julia. I was pulled from my thoughts when Emery and Julia pulled me to them for a group hug. I hugged them back before we headed our separate ways. The next day at school, I was at my locker and saw Eric harassing Sophia and he wasn't alone.

"Come on, you got to have a boyfriend back in the Sector, right?" Eric asked.

"No. There's nobody." Sophia laughed.

"Who knew an Atrian could be so sexy? You're the talk of the school." Eric said.

"Mm. Oh, but don't tell your friend Teri, though, 'cause we think she might bite." one of Eric's friends said.

"I should get to class." Sophia laughed lightly.

"Where you going? Where you going? Hey, tell me something, is it true what they say about Tatties? Oh..." Eric said as he grabbed Sophia's arm.

"That's enough Eric." I growled as I stepped into the conversation.

"Well, you're kind of feisty one, aren't you?" Eric asked as he totally ignored me.

"Hey! Hey! Leave her alone." Roman yelled as he stepped into the conversation and pulled Sophia to him, which put her with me since I was standing behind Roman.

"You just can't seem to stay out of my way, can you?" Eric growled.

"That's my sister." Roman replied.

"Oh. Okay." Eric said before punching Roman.

Eric and his friends then jumped Roman and the only thing I could do was stay with Sophia. Both of us were hollering for Roman and asking for help, but no one seemed to want to help. Finally, some guards broke up the fight but I could tell that they only cared about Eric and the guards took Roman off somewhere.

"Are you alright Sophia?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I am, thank you. I'm just worried about Roman." Sophia replied.

"I'll go talk to Gloria and help Roman as much as I can." I told Sophia.

Sophia gave me a smile before I told her to go to class. I found Gloria's office, knocked on the door, and entered after she told me too.

"Can I help you with something, Amelia?" Gloria asked.

"I just wanted to give my account on what happened, and if you tilt your head back it'll help with your nose bleed." I replied as I stood next to Roman.

Roman did as I said and Gloria listened to me as I told her exactly what happened. Gloria seemed to believe me and then she told me that I could go. I gave her and Roman a smile before going to my locker. Not too long after, Emery joined me, and Grayson and Taylor showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey. You're coming tonight, right?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, Grayson, you're going to see her tonight. God, attempt to be cool. Even social newbies like Emery still like a little cool with their drool." Taylor replied before walking off.

"Uh..." Grayson said before walking off.

"I'm totally confused right now." I told Emery.

"Don't feel bad because I am too." Emery said.

We went home and got ready for the party. It's funny because both Emery and I decided to wear heels and I had Emery braid my hair. We went downstairs and dad made a comment about us wearing heels. Emery and I laughed because we both know that he's being funny.

"You guys will be careful, right?" dad asked us.

"Always." Emery and I replied together.

Our dad then left to go to the Sector and Emery and I headed off to the party. Emery and I were enjoying the party, when we noticed Lukas dancing like a goof ball. Grayson then joined us and I was grateful that he got us drinks.

"Okay. I had to strong-arm a freshman to get the last of the blue punch." Grayson said as he handed us our drinks.

"Thanks." Emery and I said.

"Cheers." Grayson said as he raised his cup.

"Cheers." Emery and I said as we raised ours.

I just enjoyed watching Emery and Grayson get to know each other, but of course, someone had to ruin it, and that person just happened to be Taylor.

"Hey! You guys need to see this!" Taylor yelled.

All of us went to see what the hell she was talking about, and the sight wasn't what I thought it would be.

"Look what someone did to Brock!" Taylor yelled as we all looked at Brock.

I had an idea on who done and if I'm right, then I know why they done it.

"Who did this? Huh?! Who did this?!" Eric hollered as he looked around.

"We just want to have a little talk." Drake said as him and some other Atrians came into view.

"All right. This ends tonight." Eric growled as he stepped to Drake.

"For once, we agree." Drake said before he head-butted Eric.

All of us just watched and I couldn't help but hope that Drake beat Eric's ass because he needed a good ass whooping. Before anything else could happen, Roman showed up and stopped Drake. Drake and Roman exchanged some words before Taylor yelled, "Cops!" Everybody started running around and I took notice that Roman was stuck between all these people.

"Roman. Roman!" I yelled as I ran to him.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Lea, come on!" Emery yelled as she grabbed my hand, while Grayson grabbed hers.

"We can't just leave him!" I yelled as I turned to look at Roman.

"Are you nuts? Come on, just leave him!" Eric yelled.

"But what about the cops?!" Emery asked.

"His problem, not ours! Come on!" Eric yelled.

Emery and I looked at each other before looking back at Roman.

"Emery, Amelia, what are you doing? Let's go!" Taylor yelled.

"Emery!" Grayson yelled as he tried to pull Emery into Eric's jeep.

"Grayson, we have to go right now." Eric told Grayson.

"Roman, come on. We'll be faster on foot." Emery sad before all three of us took off running.

"We can't just leave them!" Grayson yelled.

"Yes, we, can, man! They are total freaks! Dude, they chose the Tattie over you. Own it. Come on! Let's go!" Eric told Grayson before they took off.

It felt like we were running for a long time before we finally came to a stop. Both Emery and I were trying to catch our breath and Roman seemed to be fine.

"Are both of you okay?" Roman asked.

"Other than having possibly just committed social suicide? Sure." Emery replied.

"I'm peachy. Those people are not my type of people. Are you okay?" I replied.

Roman chuckled before saying, "You know, it's funny. All these years, my dad has taught me about this vaunted thing called "humanity," something that, by definition, we could never possess. But... after spending just a few days amongst your kind... this concept of "humanity" doesn't seem so clear to me."

"No. There are a lot of good people out there." I said back.

"Yeah? Well, I've only met two." Roman said.

Roman showed me that we weren't all that different. I took notice that my hand was little compared to Roman's. I also took notice that I was feeling this pull towards him, and I think he is feeling it too.

"You don't have to be afraid." Roman said when he noticed that I was hesitant.

I looked back into Roman's eyes and it seemed that both of us were leaning in. I couldn't believe that I was fixing to have my first kiss. I also couldn't believe that Emery was going to see my first kiss as well. All of a sudden, Emery's phone started ringing and that pulled me and Roman apart.

"Sorry. It's our mom. Hey. We'll be home soon. O... okay. We're on our way." Emery said before she hung up.

I could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good, and I had an idea on who it was about.

"It's... Julia. We have to go." Emery said.

I stepped away from Roman and Emery came closer to me.

"I understand." Roman said.

"If you keep walking straight, you'll find the road to the Sector." Emery told Roman because I actually have no idea where we are.

"Thanks. Hey. Are both of you okay?" Roman asked.

"We have to go." Emery said as we headed to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, we Julia hooked up to all these machines and that told me that Julia wasn't going to make it. Emery and I sat with Julia before both of us decided to go gather our thoughts. After we gathered our thoughts, or at least calmed down enough, we headed back to Julia's room only to see her sitting up looking better.

As Emery and I were walking into the room, I looked at the floor and realized that there was cyper on the floor. I think Emery noticed it too because I saw her foot kicked it to where nobody else saw it. Emery and I sat on either side of Julia and then we hugged her tight.

Amelia's running outfit: forevermore_e1/set?id=227787068

Amelia's outfit to school: forevermore_e1/set?id=227789667

Amelia's outfit to school 2: forevermore_e1/set?id=227790116

Amelia's outfit to school 3: forevermore_e1/set?id=227791186

Amelia's outfit to the party: forevermore_e1/set?id=227791651


	2. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

Emery, Julia, and I were in Julia's room watching TV before school, and the news was all over what happened in the Sector. Our dad accidentally shot Nox, Roman and Sophia's dad. People were making it seem like our dad was a hero and that Nox would've hurt any one of the guards, but Emery and I believe that wasn't the case. I didn't hear anything that Julia and Emery said because my mind was on Roman, Sophia, and their mother.

"I wish you were coming to school with us." Emery said and that pulled me back to reality.

"In a few day. Doc Benson wants to run some more tests. I don't know if you've heard, but... I'm kind of a miracle." Julia chuckled.

Emery and I joined in and I couldn't help but feel like there is an elephant in the room.

"It's so strange. All I remember from that night is a dream about... a blue angel who came into my hospital room and cured me. Freaky, huh?" Julia said.

"Yeah." Emery and I said together.

That's when I remembered that Emery and I knew that Roman saved her. I can't wait to thank Roman for saving Julia because he really didn't have to, but he did anyway.

Emery and I headed off to school and I could tell that today was going to be very interesting. While in class, some of the students, including Eric, decided to pick a fight.

"Hey, Em, Lea. Your dad doing okay?" Lukas asked us.

"It's hard to say." I started.

"Any time we ask him about it, he just changes the subject." Emery finished.

"Hey, your dad's a hero. Nox would've killed that guard if your dad hadn't shot him." a kid in our class said.

I could tell by the look on Teri, Drake, Roman, and Sophia's face that, that comment hit them pretty hard.

"I don't think that's how it happened." Emery said.

"I think they lost all credibility the second they took off into the woods with a tattie." Eric said.

Before anybody else could say a word, I decided to speak up because I'm not letting Eric berate me or my sister.

"You know what, shut the hell up Eric. You have no idea what it feels like to lose a parent. Maybe if you would grow the hell up, you would realize how cool the Atrian's are. They also have names so start using them." I growled.

Everyone was shocked by my outburst, but I could tell that both Roman and Sophia really appreciated what I had said. I feel so much better now and I could tell that both Emery and Lukas were proud of me.

"Roman." I said as I tried to talk to him in the hallway.

"You won't even talk to us now?" Emery questioned.

"I can't." Roman replied.

I could tell right then that something was very off with him.

"It was an accident." I said.

"Roman, it was an accident. We're so sorry." Emery said.

"Why? Because my father's dead? Or because your father shot him?" Roman asked.

"Because you're in pain." I replied.

"Will you at least let us thank you?" Emery asked.

"For what?" Roman asked back.

"We found this in Julia's hospital room. You saved her life." Emery replied as she showed him the cyper plant.

"She probably swiped it as a souvenir when the three of you broke into the Sector last week." Roman said.

"No, she would've told us." Emery said.

"It didn't happen. Just... please, let it go. We're from two different worlds, Emery, Lea. We can't keep pretending like that doesn't matter." Roman said.

"It only matters if we let it." I told Roman as I looked at him.

I could tell that Roman was struggling with looking at me. When he did look at me, I took notice that he was trying not to reach out for me, but he chose to walk to his bus instead. I also get that he's hurting but he didn't have to yell at me or Emery. Emery pulled me to her and hugged me tight because she knew how I felt. Emery, Lukas, and I went to sit in on this meeting that the board was having because we were curious as to what they were going to say.

"Who is that guy?" Emery said as this guy continued to voice his opinions.

"Robert Vartan. Veteran red hawk." Lukas replied.

More talking went on before Emery and I looked at each other because we had, had enough.

"You don't even know them!" I said as I stood up.

"The Atrian seven aren't terrorists." Emery said as she stood up.

"They're teenagers." We said together.

"Little girls, please. You don't know what you're talking about." Vartan said as he looked at us.

"Hey, watch it. They're my daughters." our dad said.

Vartan decided to get up and leave and boy it's a good thing he did because I was about to give him a piece of my mind.

"You say you want to learn from them, but you won't even allow them to come to our carnival?" Emery started.

"How can they learn to trust us when we don't give them reason to?" I finished.

Some people seemed to agree with us and I could tell that our dad was very proud of us. It took a lot of guts for us to stand up like that, but I would gladly stand up for the Atrian seven any day. As we entered Mama Jean's, Lukas was telling us how bad ass we were. Emery and I kept getting glances from other people and we didn't understand why.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Right. I might have uploaded your guy's speech to my vlog." Lukas replied.

"Oh." was all Emery could say.

"Just so you know, if those tatties try something at the carnival, blood's on your hands." Eric said before walking off.

"Don't listen to Eric. What you two did was seriously bad ass." Zoe said.

"Thanks, Zoe." Emery said.

After Zoe left, I noticed that Emery was looking at Grayson.

"Go talk to him, Em." I told her.

Emery hesitated at first but finally went to talk to him with some fried pickles. I shook my head and just watched the exchange. I hope that they get together because they do make a cute couple. Julia then joined us and Taylor ended up needing more ticket scanners because some of her's were boycotting the carnival because the Atrian seven were coming. We went home after that and I hope that tomorrow goes better than today.

When Emery and I got to school the next morning, the principle made the announcement that the Atrian seven would be coming to the carnival and Eric was not at all happy about it.

"What's Eric's problem?" Emery asked Taylor.

"Ugh! His dad used to own this restaurant. It was a popular neighborhood joint over in Bunkhead." Taylor started.

"Where they put the Sector?" I asked.

"Yup. People stopped coming around, and the place shut down. Now Eric's dad does a lot of drinking his breakfast." Taylor finished before walking off.

Emery and I decided to try to talk to Roman again and hopefully it goes better than yesterday.

"Hey, I know you have no reason to listen to us, but we hope you come to the homecoming carnival tonight." Emery said.

"So, you think that if we ride around in circles together on wooden horses at high speeds... that all of our problems will be solved." Roman said.

"No, we... we just want to find a way to bring us together. All of us." I said.

"I heard what both of you said to the board. Both of you tried to do a good thing. This is bigger than the three of us now. Maybe it's safer if we're apart." Roman said before walking off.

Emery hugged me to her because she could tell that what Roman said really hurt me. Emery and I then headed on home to change clothes and I was hoping that this carnival would take my mind off of what was going on. Emery, Lukas, and I were talking to Julia when Grayson walked by. I was happy that he was here and I can't wait for them to start dating.

"Hey, guys. Here they come." Lukas said.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Julia asked.

"I guess he changed his mind." I replied.

I was trying to enjoy the carnival but I couldn't get my mind off of Roman. Speak of the devil, Emery and I just happen to see Roman, so I guess we're going to go talk to him.

"We see you've had a change of heart." Emery started.

"Or should we say hearts?" I finished.

"Emery, Lea, both of you need to leave." Roman said.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Emery laughed.

"I think both of you could be in danger." Roman said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"There are a group of Atrians who want revenge for my father's death. They've targeted your family." Roman replied.

"But they're in the Sector." Emery said.

"Trust me, they're resourceful." Roman said.

"There are guards everywhere." I started.

"Don't you think that we would be safer in a crowd? Come on." Emery finished.

Roman, Emery, and I walked off together and I was happy that at least we were all together. Roman stayed between Emery and myself and I could tell that something was really bothering him. It has to be more than just Emery and I being targeted but I'm not too sure.

"What is this place?" Roman asked as we walked up to this big rock.

"It's mammoth rock. It's a tradition for every new student to leave their hand print as a way of forever making their mark." I started.

"Of course, rocks weather over time, especially in human climates, so it doesn't actually doesn't last forever." Emery continued.

"Shut up (Roman had started to chuckle). Give me your hand. We may be from different worlds, but in some ways we're still the same." I finished.

Roman ended up chuckling and I couldn't help but follow suit.

All three of us ended up placing our hands together on the rock and I ended up smack between Roman and Emery. I'm glad that we're doing this because Roman needs to understand that not all humans are evil.

"And now you're laughing at us." Emery laughed as we took our hands off the rock.

"No. I'm not. Both of you have faith. The same kind of faith my dad had. And I can't explain why, but that feels good." Roman said.

Is it weird that I actually want to kiss him right now?

"Roman. Have you seen Drake? I can't find him anywhere, and I'm worried about him." Teri said as she walked up to us.

Roman looked at us and I could tell that he was only hesitating because of us.

"Go. We'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Stay by the guards." Roman told us before running off with Teri.

Emery and I were walking around when we saw Eric pushing a load of garbage around. I knew right then that something was wrong with that but I shrugged it off.

"Having fun?" Grayson asked as he walked up.

"More fun than your friend Eric." I replied.

"Since when is he on trash duty?" Emery asked.

"What are you talking about?" Grayson asked completely confused.

Emery and I shared a look before all three of us followed after Eric. When we caught up to him, he was tying a tarp on the back of this truck.

"Eric. What's going on?" Grayson asked as we walked up to Eric.

"Nothing, man. I w... I was just taking off." Eric replied.

I knew right then that something was off so Emery and I went to the truck and started untying the tarp.

"Oh, my God." Emery and I said at the same time when we revealed that Drake was under the tarp tied up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grayson asked angrily.

"Okay, hold on a minute..." Eric started but I interrupted him.

"This has gone way too far." I growled.

"We caught him trying to run away." Eric said.

Emery, Grayson, and I ignored him and went to untying Drake.

"No one touches him. Old alien Rambo here's got a lot of meat on them bones. The gators are gonna love him." Vartan said as he walked up to us and looked over Drake.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, I thought we were just gonna scare him a little but and then, you know, ditch him somewhere." Eric said.

"Well, you don't make the plans. I do." Vartan said.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as Emery sort of hid behind me.

I was starting to get pissed off and I'm sick of these assholes going after the Atrian seven just because they think they can.

"Oh, I know you. You're that race traitor bitch, aren't you?" Vartan asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Security guards were right behind us. I don't think they take too kindly to vigilantes." Grayson said as he stepped between Vartan and me and Emery.

"Hey... Come one. Don't look at them. Look at me." Grayson said as he popped out a knife.

Emery and I clung to each other because we have no idea what the hell is going to happen.

"Hey. Eric. Boys." Vartan said as everyone walked off.

I was so relieved by that but now we need to set Drake free.

"Get me the hell out of here." Drake said.

"We're trying." Emery said.

"Hold still." I said.

"You tell anybody about this and you're dead. You hear me?" Drake said as he jumped out of the truck and walked off.

"You're welcome." Grayson called after him.

All of us just shook our heads before walking away from the truck. Emery and I went home and I was happy to finally be home. As I was getting ready the next morning, I couldn't shake this feeling that I should be with Roman and his family. I shook it off, got dressed, and headed to school with Emery.

"Hey. We didn't get a chance to say good-bye after the carnival." Emery said as we walked up to Roman.

Roman seemed to be looking all around us and that made me concerned.

"Roman? Is everything okay?" I asked as Roman looked back at us.

"It will be." Roman replied before walking off.

As he walked past me, Roman brushed his hand with mine. It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to me and brought a smile to my face.

"Hey. Ready?" Grayson asked as he walked up to us.

"Yeah." Emery replied as we started to walk off.

I glanced back at Roman and gave him a smile before continuing on with Emery and Grayson. After school, I decided to take a walk. I ended up at this field and the sun was just setting and the sky looked absolutely beautiful. I also had this feeling that someone was crying but I couldn't figure out who or why.

I headed on home and talked to Emery about it. Emery agreed with me on it being weird, but both of us decided not to stress over it because what was the point. This week has been so eventful and I wonder if every week is going to be like this. I guess we'll know as the weeks come.

Amelia's outfit to school: forevermore_e2/set?id=228785717

Amelia's outfit to school 2: forevermore_e2/set?id=228785766

Amelia's outfit to the homecoming carnival: forevermore_e2/set?id=228785804

Amelia's outfit to school 3: forevermore_e2/set?id=228785841


	3. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend

Emery, Julia, and I walked into school the next day, and both Emery and I were really excited to have Julia with us. Maybe with Julia being here will take my mind off of Roman.

"I can't believe it. I'm here. I'm finally in high school." Julia said as she looked around.

"We wanted your first day to be special." Emery started.

"Bedazzled locker, dancing bears on parade." I added.

"But with Arrival Day coming, we thought it might be in bad taste." Emery finished.

Roman then walked in and walked right past us. That hurt because I thought that we were getting somewhere.

"After the carnival, he won't even look at us." Emery said.

"What did either of you do?" Julia asked.

"Nothing that I can think of." Emery replied because she knew that my mind was elsewhere.

"You guys have been in school a week, and you already have boy problems? High school is phenomenal." Julia said.

I know that she's trying to make me feel better, but Emery can tell that it's not working.

"The tenth anniversary of Arrival Day is in two days. Families of the fallen, as well as human and Atrian students who are part of this integration program, are all invited to attend the commemoration, which will be held at the base of the Atrian ship." Gloria told us in class.

"Awesome." I said to Lukas, Emery, and Sophia with a smile.

"Like, no one's been allowed near the ship since it crashed." Lukas said.

"I've been on that ship. You're not missing anything." Sophia told us.

"The eyes of the world will be on us. People want to see how this exchange of cultures is progressing. So far, the Atrian seven have attended human school and human events. The next step is to introduce humans into Atrian society. To that end, the human students in this room have been selected to spend a day in the sector tomorrow." Gloria said.

"We've never had human guests in the sector before." Sophia said with a grin.

I gave her one back but faltered when I glanced at Roman.

"It's the first time human students will have access to the sector. You'll be making history." Gloria told us before the bell rang.

I stayed behind with Emery because she wanted to ask Ms. Garcia something.

"Uh, Ms. Garcia? We had an idea about the sector visit tomorrow." Emery said.

"Yes?" Ms. Garcia asked.

"We've all heard arrival day stories from our side, the humans, but we haven't heard what it was like from the Atrians." I replied.

"Go on." Ms. Garcia said.

"I thought we could use our sector visit tomorrow to ask the Atrians for their arrival stories." Emery said.

"Emery and Amelia shouldn't come to the sector. There are still a lot of Atrians that are still angry about my father getting shot. It's just... (Roman sighed and that told me something else was going on) they could be at risk." Roman said.

"Well, we've dealt with the terrorists, and there's ample security. So unless you know of a specific threat? (Roman just looked down) Well, then I don't see no reason for concern. Emery and Amelia's project would show that both sides are eager to move on. Congratulations, Ms. Whitehill, the assignment is yours." Ms. Garcia told us before we left the room.

I understand why Roman is concerned for our safety, but there are going to be dozen of guards, so I don't see how the Atrians would be able to hurt us.

Emery and I joined Julia at her locker and Emery told her about the camera and our idea for the video. Julia was happy about it but said something about seeing the counselor. Grayson walked up and I decided to go with Julia so Grayson and Emery could bond some more.

"So, you see what I see." Julia laughed.

"I've been trying since we met him." I laughed back.

Julia and I ended up going to Roman, but I wasn't expecting on what I was about to hear.

"We need to talk." Julia said.

"This isn't a good time." Roman said.

"What's with the 'tude? You were plenty friendly when Emery, Lea, and I snuck into the sector for cyper." Julia said.

I could tell that she was getting pissed, but I'm not sure as to why.

"I really don't remember." Roman said.

What the holy hell did he just say?

"Then I'll remind you. I was looking for a miracle cure for my cancer, as you do. But you said cyper was just a cooking herb. Funny thing, the next day I was completely cured. One minute I was all comatose and leukemia-y. The next, I was sitting up and eating nachos." Julia said.

"I'm glad you're better. But what does this have to do with me?" Roman asked.

"I think this has everything to do with you. You and cyper." Julia replied.

"You sure those nachos weren't laced with a little something extra?" Roman asked.

Is he serious right now?

"Fine. I'll just go and share my insane suspicions with my doctors. I'm sure they'll be very intrigued." Julia replied.

She was kind of loud and that made me nervous because everyone was looking at us. All three of us went into a supply closet and that confused me.

"I knew it! You saved me using cyper, didn't you?" Julia asked.

"Whatever you think happened, you need to keep it to yourself." Roman replied while looking between Julia and myself.

"If cyper can cure cancer, don't you want the world to know?" Julia asked.

"Okay. You're right. I did save you. I infused cyper into my bloodstream and then injected my blood into you." Roman started to reply, but I cut him off.

"But if the world knew then every sick person would be turning the sector upside down looking for cyper and killing Atrians for their blood." I finished for Roman and was shocked when Roman nodded his head.

"And if my people found out that I put them at risk to save a nice, but very chatty human being, there will be consequences. Bad ones for all of us. So I'm asking both of you, please, can you keep this a secret?" Roman asked.

"That might be a problem." Julia replied before I could say a word.

"Why? What are you doing?" Roman asked as Julia started to unbutton her shirt.

"It started when I touched you at the carnival and it's been spreading ever since. If you want to keep cyper a secret, you're gonna have to fix this." Julia replied.

Roman and I were shocked when we saw the blue veins covering Julia.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Roman and I looked at her and neither of us knew what to say. I took a glance at Roman and I could tell that he was just as freaked out as we were.

All three of us just looked at each other, but I knew that Roman would find a way to help Julia, once again. We finished the school day, and the next morning we were on our way to the sector. We were excited to see the sector, but I could tell that only a few Atrians wanted us there. When we got off the bus, we were split into groups of 2 and I got stuck with some random chick. I ended up leaving the chick with the guard and met up with Emery, Grayson, and their guard.

"Roman." I said as Emery and I walked up to him and Julia.

"We were wondering if we could interview you and Sophia for Gloria's video. I was thinking we could shoot it in your pod?" I said.

"No, both of you need to stay in the main area where it's safer." Roman said.

"Then would you mind introducing us to some Atrians who wouldn't mind sharing their arrival day stories?" Emery asked.

I was hoping that we could interview Roman and Sophia because I really wanted to hear their arrival day story.

"I need both of you to focus on your survival stories for once." Roman replied before walking off.

"You can interview me if you like. I'd love to have you visit our pod. Later, when my mother's not around." Sophia said.

"Thank you." Emery said.

I was happy that Sophia at least wanted to talk to us, and I couldn't wait to learn more about her. As Emery, Grayson, and I were walking around, I saw Drake get escorted away and I couldn't help but feel bad for him because he's just trying to explain to us on what their drugs can do. Emery, Grayson, and I headed into Roman and Sophia's pod and I was already in love with it.

"When we were put into the sector, I'd go up on the rooftop and look at the town. I couldn't wait to explore those lights for myself and meet the people living there. It's a little hard to do from the sector, but in the meantime, I have three of those people in my pod." Sophia said.

"Thank you again for inviting us." I said.

"Do you mind?" Grayson asked.

"Go ahead." Sophia replied.

Emery and I ended up in Roman's room and I saw something that I thought that I would never see again.

"What is it?" Emery asked.

"I don't know. Roman's had it forever." Sophia replied.

"Did he say where he got it?" I asked.

"It's been so long, I don't know if he even remembers." Sophia replied.

A door then opened and I had a feeling that I knew who it was.

"Roman!" Sophia exclaimed.

"You invited them here after I told you not to? What if mom finds out?" Roman asked.

"She won't!" Sophia replied.

"This is my fault." I intervened.

"We asked to interview her." Emery added.

"Where is your guard?" Roman asked.

"He's downstairs waiting." Emery replied.

"Then that's where you should be. With your guard and his gun." Roman said.

"Dude, you need to relax." Grayson said.

"Was I talking to you?" Roman growled.

"It's fine. We're leaving." I said.

I didn't want Roman attacking Grayson because I knew that this would not end well for him. Sophia hugged me before we left and I was more than glad to have a hug from her. Emery and Grayson went to film more, and I went to find Julia.

"Having fun?" Julia asked.

"A little bit." I replied.

We talked for a few minutes before Roman walked up.

"How'd you get rid of the guards?" Roman asked.

"I talked on and on about my specialty Atrian doll collection." Julia started.

"They couldn't get away fast enough." I finished.

"So, do you have the cure?" Julia asked.

"No, but I do know how to get it." Roman replied.

"Listen, I was thinking, maybe we should tell Emery what we're doing. I can tell that it's hurting Lea since she lives with her." Julia said.

"No." Roman scoffed.

I agreed with Julia because it's hard lying to Emery. Julia gave me a look, so I tuned out everything that was going to be said between them because I knew that Julia wanted to talk to Roman. I only tuned back in when Julia said something about Roman caring about me.

"I thought you might say that. It's just you've been kind of a jerk, and both of them are really hurting right now." Julia said.

"Seems like both of them are doing just fine." Roman said.

"You obviously care about both of them, well, one more than the other. You betrayed your people to save a human, and you did it for them, or just one of them." Julia said.

What the hell is Julia doing? What is she getting at?

"After what their dad did, there's a lot of Atrians who would rather see them dead than see them with me." Roman said.

Now the pieces are starting to fit together.

"Why can't you tell them that? Lea is right there, so tell her." Julia said.

"I tried to tell both of them at the carnival. Didn't stop either of them from coming to the sector today." Roman said.

"Both of them are stubborn like that. Lea is worse than Emery." Julia said.

"I'm right here you know." I said as I inserted myself into the conversation.

I saw Roman take a breath before looking between me and Julia.

"The closer she is to me, the more danger... the more danger she is in. I'm doing everything I can to change that. But until then, if being a jerk's the only way to keep her safe, then that's what I'm gonna have to be." Roman said.

I didn't know what to say after that, but now all the pieces fit together. I gave Roman a smile to let him know that I'm not mad at him.

Roman gave me a small back before saying, "Come on."

Julia and I followed Roman to this greenhouse, and I just wanted to smell the flowers.

"Where are we?" Julia and I asked.

"The grow house of the Iwabas, the mystic tribe. We're looking for a plant with red twigs. It's called vyre. The faster we find it, the faster we can get out of here." Roman replied.

Julia and I were looking at all the plants before Julia came across one that spooked her. Roman covered her mouth before making us hide and talking to this woman.

"Roman. What are you doing here?" this beautiful woman asked.

"Well, the door was open, and I...I just had to look. I've always been fascinated by the plants of the Iwabas." Roman replied.

"Our plants are the most varied and interesting of all the tribes. This one, for example, Bylek. When plunged into your spinal cord, it paralyzes your sensory and motor nerves, causing your pain receptors to fire. It will feel like you're being skinned alive." the beautiful woman said.

Before Julia and I knew it, Roman was grabbed and Julia had to hold me back from going to help him.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you're really doing here? Last chance, Roman." the woman said as Roman struggled.

"I told you the truth." Roman said.

"Wrong answer." the woman said before moving closer to Roman.

"Mom?" Teri asked as she walked up.

"Teri. I was just about to tell your mother that we had a date here." Roman gasped.

"Is this true?" Teri's mom asked.

"Yes." Teri replied.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Teri's mom asked.

"Well, with all due respect, you were going to torture me for just being in the grow house. I didn't know what you'd do to me if I said I was gonna meet your daughter."Roman replied.

"Don't let me find you here again. It's fine." Teri's mom said as the other Atrians let Roman go.

Roman came over to Julia and I and led us out of the grow house. I was so happy to be out of there, but we didn't get the plant we needed and that sucks.

"You ok?" I asked Roman.

"I'm fine Lea." Roman replied.

"I'm just making sure." I giggled.

Roman chuckled and I was happy to hear that sound. Julia and I got back on the bus and everyone headed home. I just stared out my window because I knew that this day was going to be hard on everyone. When Emery, Julia, and I arrived at the place for arrival day, we basically went our separate ways. Emery went to talk to Grayson, Julia stood off to the side waiting on Roman, and I sat on the bleachers. Other people joined me and I laughed when they started mumbling about the Atrians.

"What up Soph?" I asked as Sophia sat behind me.

Sophia laughed and hugged me. I hugged her back and couldn't help but laugh with her. Sophia was fixing to respond when Gloria started talking. I also took notice that Roman had joined us and that Sophia had moved so he was sitting behind me.

Gloria then turned it over to our video and nobody was expecting what was going to happen. As Sophia was giving her story, some asshole took over and claimed to be a red hawk. I tensed up because I'm still haunted by what happened at the carnival. I ended up reaching for both Roman and Sophia, and both of them grabbed my hand. I was shocked that Roman did it, but I'm glad that he did. Gloria went to try to take the video down, and I felt Roman let go. I took notice that Roman was on the stage and I hope that he can turn this around.

"My name is Roman. I'm the son of Nox, the late leader of the Atrians. I'm here to say that what you just saw; there is some truth to that. Instead of helping or learning from each other, we go to great lengths to hide the truth." Roman started.

I can tell that this is hard for him, but I can also tell that he's trying to keep his dad's dream alive.

"The video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their arrival day stories. I'd like to share mine. That Red Hawk said that humans don't want us here. Well, I know that's not true. Because on arrival day, I met two human girls who saved my life." Roman continued.

I locked eyes with Roman and I knew that Emery did too.

"I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them. But if I met them today, we couldn't walk down the street together without causing harm to one or all three of us. That's the reality of our world. The integration program isn't perfect, but it has shown me that there are more humans out there like those girls than there are Red Hawks. And that gives me hope, hope that someday, we will be able to come together." Roman finished.

I couldn't help but wipe my eyes because his speech was beautiful. Emery turned to me and I gave her a smile. After Roman's speech, everything seemed to continue like it was supposed to, and at the end, I went with Emery to help her find Grayson.

"I can't believe that we had to sit and listen through Gloria prattle on about integration." Emery and I heard Mrs. Montrose say.

"It was worth it to see the look on her face when our video came on." Mr. Montrose said.

Emery and I looked at each other in complete shock.

"And you're sure they can't trace it back to us or Grayson?" Mrs. Montrose asked.

"I handled it. Stop worrying," Mr. Montrose said.

Emery and I turned to leave and Grayson popped up.

"Emery. Lea." Grayson said.

"Don't touch me!" Emery growled.

"Emery, let me explain." Grayson pleaded.

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Your father isn't the grand patriarch for the Red Hawks, that he didn't use the footage we shot for that horrible video!" Emery demanded.

"I can't tell you that." Grayson said.

"Oh, my God. You used me so you could shoot in the sector." Emery gasped.

"No! My parents are who they are, okay, but I am not a Red Hawk." Grayson said.

"I don't believe you." Emery said.

"It's true. They must've stolen the video from me last night." Grayson said.

"The things your father said, how could you live under the same roof?" I asked.

"Emery, Lea, I understand how you feel. I live with it every day. I just pretend to get along with the Red Hawks, but they're my parents." Grayson replied.

"We can't be around you right now." Emery said before we walked off.

Emery and I saw Julia hug Roman and I was the only one who knew why. Roman glanced our way and I gave him a weak smile. After today, I just want to go home, curl up, and just hide away for a little while. I can't believe that Grayson betrayed us, but for some reason, I believe him. I need to sleep on this before I voice my opinion to anyone.

Amelia's outfit to school: forevermore_e3/set?id=231567583

Amelia's outfit to the Sector: forevermore_e3/set?id=231569225

Amelia's outfit to Arrival Day: forevermore_e3/set?id=231571809


	4. And Left No Friendly Drop

As I was sleeping, I bolted up in my bed, gasping for breath. I had to shake my head because I had this urge to beat the hell out of someone. I got out of my bed and looked out my window. I have no idea on why I have this urge but maybe I'll find out soon. I went back to bed and ended up oversleeping. I rushed to school and ended up catching up with Julia.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you run all the way here?" Julia asked.

"Hey. Yes and yes. I overslept and didn't want to burden anyone." I replied.

"I can tell that there's something else bothering you." Julia said.

"There is. I bolted awake this morning and had this urge to beat the hell out of someone." I said.

"That's weird. Do you think that you're linked to someone?" Julia questioned.

"I have no clue but it's scaring me." I replied.

Julia hugged me and I was glad to have her hug. After we broke apart, Roman came through the door.

"Hey." Julia said.

"How are, uh, you doing?" Roman asked Julia.

"Happy to be back to my normal shade of pink. Thank you very much. You know I'm eternally in your debt for saving my life, essentially twice." Julia replied.

"Right? Okay, so both of you have kept the secret of cyper. Can I count on both of you to keep another one?" Roman asked.

"Eternal debt." Julia replied.

I just nodded my head because I was trying not to giggle at Julia.

"All right, then." Roman said before pulling out a phone.

"Isn't it illegal for Atrian's to have phones?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's important that I find out what's on this one." Roman asked.

"Machines aren't my thing and I know that they're not Lea's either. But I think we know someone who can help." Julia said while I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah?" Roman asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Julia and I replied.

"Okay, uh, we'll talk." Roman said.

All three of us looked and saw Emery looking at us. When Roman walked past us, his hand brushed mine and that made me feel better and it also made me forget about what happened earlier.

"Let's get to class before we're late." I said before Emery could say a word.

I knew that she was upset that Roman didn't talk to her, but as long as he was talking to me or Julia, then I'm alright. While in class, we were learning about Atrian's before Zoe had to ask certain question.

"So, does that mean an Atrian and a human could get their intergalactic freak on?" Zoe asked.

Emery, Julia, and I shared a look before looking back at Ms. Benton.

"Hypothetically, yes." Ms. Benton replied.

"And how's their endurance? Are we talking marathon man or sprint and face plant?" Taylor asked as she turned to look at Drake.

"Blondie, you couldn't handle my endurance." Drake replied.

I shook my head at that but I knew that Drake was flirting with Taylor and in my opinion, I think that they would make a cute couple.

"Better wear protection. Alien crabs don't just itch. They bite. Oh! I missed you, too, sweetheart." Eric said as Drake rolled his chair back into Eric's desk.

Ms. Benton stepped in and took control and made the class scroll to flatworms. I wasn't really listening because I was more focused on my nightmare. After class, Emery and I walked up to our lockers and saw flowers hanging on them.

"Ooh, new girls are already scoring blossoms. Who are they from?" Lukas asked.

"No card." Emery replied.

I had an idea on who they were from, but I'm not forgiving him that easily.

"Hmm. Stargazer lilies. Could be a clue. Do either of you happen to know anyone from the stars, perhaps?" Lukas asked.

Was he really thinking that Roman gave us flowers?

"Hey, Lukas. You got a second?" Julia asked.

"For you, fair lady? Thousands." Lukas replied.

Julia glanced at me and I shook my head because I knew that Emery needed me right now. Julia understood and walked off with Lukas.

"Do you like them?" Grayson asked as he walked up.

"These are from you?" Emery asked.

I can't believe that I was right.

"Florist said they're called stargazers because their bloom faces the sky. I wanted to apologize for what happened at the commemoration with my parents." Grayson replied.

"You can't change who your parents are." I started.

"But you should've been honest with us." Emery finished.

"I was afraid, if either of you knew the truth, it might scare both of you off." Grayson said.

"We're scared of who your parents are." Emery started.

"But we're big girls and we can handle the truth." I finished.

Why am I in this conversation again? I'm not the one who likes Grayson.

"I can see that now. Look, I promise I'll never lie to either of you again." Grayson said.

"I want to believe you and I know that Lea does too, but we just can't right now." Emery said before both of us walked away.

I felt so bad for Emery so I hugged her tight to let her know that I was there. Emery hugged me back and then we continued walking.

"That's our swim team." I said as we walked up to Sophia staring at a pic of our swim team.

"I've never been a part of something like that. A team. Even in the sector, I don't really have many friends. I was hoping to find some on the outside, but it's not that easy, is it?" Sophia questioned.

"Friendships are tough, even for humans." Emery replied.

"Swimming is important here?" Sophia asked.

"If our team beats Collier prep tomorrow, then they go to state finals." I replied.

"The first time our dad took us to the lagoon by our house on Atria, Roman just dove right in. He's always been fearless that way. But I needed a little nudge. So my dad taught me how to swim. It's one of the earliest memories I have. The two of us in that lagoon." Sophia said.

"It seems like you guys are incredible swimmers, based on everything Ms. Benton was saying." Emery said.

"But there's nowhere to swim in the sector. I haven't been in the water since we got here." Sophia said.

Emery and I looked at each other before giving Sophia a smile. All of us went to the pool hall and I couldn't wait to see Sophia swim.

"What's Eric's record, again?" Taylor asked as Sophia finished swimming.

"4 minutes and 17 seconds." Grayson replied.

"She broke form. Is that what we call freestyle?" Eric asked.

"Then why don't you race her? Head to head." Emery said.

"Because I'm not getting in the pool with a disease-ridden tattie. That's why." Eric said.

I almost went after Eric but Emery grabbed my wrist.

"Fine. If your too scared to race her, then I will." I said as I stripped down.

I dove in and raced against Sophia. Sophia naturally kicked my ass, but we had fun and that's all that mattered. After we got out, Gloria ended up getting grilled by parents and I felt bad for her.

"I'm just concerned for my daughter. Have the Atrians even been tested- for any diseases?" a mother asked.

"Yes, of course, they have." Gloria replied.

"Mom, you should've seen her. She broke Eric's record!" a student said.

"Like hell she did. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we let a dolphin on the team? Or an alligator. They're really fast swimmers, too." Eric said.

"Come on, lots of athletes have physical advantages. Michael Phelps. He had double-jointed ankles. Are you saying you wouldn't want that on our team?" Grayson asked.

I'm really impressed right now. I'm glad that Emery and I have Grayson on our side.

"Okay. Enough." Gloria said.

"Sophia- I encouraged her. It's my f-." Emery started but Sophia cut her off.

"No. I wanted to do it. I want to be on the team." Sophia said.

"And I'm afraid that's not possible. When your father and I negotiated the integration program, we both agreed that sports, at least at the start, might pose a security risk." Gloria said.

"The meet is on school grounds. You're saying that you can't protect them at Marshall?" Emery questioned.

"Even if we did bring in additional security, okay, the board decided having Atrians participate in sports would be disruptive to the other students. They've been training for years." Gloria replied.

"So you're leaving your best swimmer off the team? Right before a meet with Collier prep? If she took you guys to state, would that be disruptive?" I questioned.

"Stop encouraging her. I don't think this is a good idea." Roman replied as he finally spoke.

"Well, I think it's a great idea. I mean you want to talk about unfair advantages? Collier makes state every year because they're a private school and can pull in the best athletes from the Gulf coast. I mean, they're a factory. I say this year, we fight back." Grayson said.

Grayson is becoming my favorite person right now. I'm totally happy that he's on our side with this.

"See? What's the problem?" Emery and I asked at the same time.

"I will talk to the board. Okay? If I can reverse their decision, I'm counting on all of you to be on your best behavior. Am I making myself clear?" Gloria asked as she looked at all of us.

All of us agreed before Gloria walked off. Emery, Sophia, and I shared smiles before we all went our separate ways. Emery and I ended up going after Grayson and both of us thanked him for standing up for Sophia. I decided to let Emery talk to him and went off to find Lukas.

I finally found Lukas and Roman was with him. I found out that Roman's dad was texting with someone else, but he can't tell who it is. Roman then tells Lukas to keep the phone because it's safer with him than it was in the sector.

"Hey." I said as I got Roman's attention.

"Why can't you and Emery ever listen?" Roman growled.

"Excuse me." I replied.

"My sister is putting an even bigger target on herself now because you and Emery refuse to back off." Roman said.

"Let me tell you something. If anyone dares lay a hand on Sophia, I'll beat the hell out of them. I'm not going to let anyone hurt Sophia and if that means that I have to die then so be it." I growled.

Roman just stood there but I could tell that he was shocked by what I said. I ended up walking off and I could tell that Roman was watching me because I could feel his eyes on me. I hope that wakes him up and shows him that I actually care more than he thinks.

As I got to the school the next day, I noticed that people were acting worse than they ever have been. I watched as Roman and Sophia stepped off the bus and took notice that guards went after Roman and that left Sophia wide open.

"Are you kidding me?" I growled as I saw this guy throw water at Sophia.

I shoved people out of my way and got to Sophia. I pulled her to me and kept her close while I tried to get us out of the crowd. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get people to move and I was starting to panic, but then Roman shoved his way to us and helped us get into the school.

"Thanks, Lea." Sophia said.

"It's not a problem Sophia. I will do anything to protect you." I said.

Sophia hugged me and I hugged her back before her and Roman went into this room. I watched as Teri ripped apart this drone and I was quite impressed. Teri glanced at me and I just gave her a smile because I was happy that she used her aggression on something and not someone.

"Hey, Sophia." Emery said.

"We got you a present." I added.

"Seriously?" Sophia asked.

"We figured you needed some new racing threads if you're going to be the talk of Edendale." Emery replied.

"It's awesome. Thank you." Sophia said as she looked at her swimsuit.

"Oh, my God." Sophia gasped as she opened her locker.

Emery and I looked into her locker and saw this doll that was supposed to be Sophia with a knife in it. I couldn't believe that some sick person would do this.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked as he walked up.

None of us said a word, but when Roman looked into Sophia's locker, he knew what was wrong.

"This is over." Roman growled as he jerked the doll off the locker.

"Roman." Emery started but Roman stopped her.

"I'm talking to my sister, not you. I know you want to honor dad but I am not gonna let you risk your life to do it. I love you, but I'm gonna drag you out of that pool if I have to." Roman said to Emery before turning to Sophia.

"No, you won't." Sophia said before slamming her locker and walking off.

"Sophia." Roman said.

"Roman, let her go! You made your point." I said as I grabbed Roman's arm.

"It's not about making a point. It's about keeping my sister safe! That's my job." Roman said.

"No, your job is to support her." Emery said.

"Neither of you have any idea what you're talking about." Roman said.

"I know that you didn't want us in the sector because you thought it was too risky." Emery started.

"I know you wanted us to leave the carnival because you thought that we were in danger." I continued.

"But here we are." Emery and I finished together.

"Both of you are here because I protected you." Roman said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Just let me do the same for my sister." Roman said before walking off.

As I was shutting my locker, I had this feeling that something was wrong. I took off running and found Sophia on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Sophia! Sophia!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"I'm going to go get help." Julia said as she took off.

"Somebody call 911!" Emery yelled as she joined me.

I was freaking out because I wasn't here to help her and I didn't know what to do.

"Help me get her to the locker room." Roman said as he joined us.

"No, you shouldn't move her." Emery said.

"Listen, I can help her, but I can't do it here. Trust me." Roman said.

Emery looked at me and I gave her a nod to let her know that I agreed with Roman. Roman picked up Sophia and I gave Teri a look when I passed her, and my look told her that I wanted her to kick Collier's ass. Teri nodded back and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's cyper." Emery said when Roman pulled out cyper.

"Paramedics are on the way." Ms. Benton said as she joined us.

"She's my sister. I've got this." Roman said.

"No, you don't." Ms. Benton said.

"She's an Atrian. You don't know the first thing about this. Please give us some privacy." Roman pleaded.

"Roman, I'm not going anywhere until the paramedics arrive. All right?" Ms. Benson said.

Roman then got up and went to the other side of the room. Emery and I followed and I could tell that he was trying not to flip out.

"If you can use cyper to save her, why don't you?" Emery asked.

"I can't while she's here." Roman replied.

Emery looked at me and I knew that we had to do something or else Sophia was going to die.

"It's anaphylaxis. She's having an allergic reaction." I stated.

"Lea, are you sure?" Ms. Benson questioned.

"This happened to Emery enough times." I started.

"We should know better. I can fix this. Is there epinephrine in here?" Emery finished as she dug through a bag.

"There should be." Ms. Benson said.

I stood with Roman and I could tell that this was killing him. I reached for his hand and was surprised when he grabbed my hand. We waited for Emery to find the epinephrine and when she did, she plunged it into Sophia. Roman and I joined them and we waited for Sophia to breathe again. After a few minutes, Sophia gasped for breath and all of us were relieved. All of us then ended up in the auditorium and the way everyone sat was me, Roman, Sophia, and then Emery.

"The Marshall swim team will be suspended from competition. You'll forfeit all further matches. Your season's over." Gloria told us.

"Are you serious?" Eric growled.

"Wait. It's not their fault. It's mine." Sophia said.

"No. I put the integration program on the line today. I trusted you all, and you let me down. Still when Nox, one of the founding members of this program, passed away, many feared that his dream would die with him, but after today's events, I know that's not the case. True, the meet was an unqualified disaster, but for the first time in history, humans and Atrians were fighting alongside each other. You were fighting for each other and I view that as a victory. One I can build on, so there will be no further disciplinary action. You can go." Gloria said.

"Wait. We came here to swim. After everything that's happened, can we at least have that?" Sophia asked.

"What's the point? We already forfeited the meet. There's no one here to see it." Eric said.

"We're here." Grayson said.

"The pool is yours. One hour." Gloria said.

All of us went to the pool hall and I couldn't wait to see Sophia kick ass.

"Don't think I'm taking it easy on you just because you almost died." Eric said.

"Don't think I'm taking it easy on you ever." Sophia said.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Taylor called.

Everyone jumped in the water and all of us were cheering.

"Thank you." Roman told both me and Emery.

Both of us gave him a smile and we went back to cheering for Sophia. Emery, Julia, and I were leaving and Julia finally told Emery everything. I just stayed quiet because Julia needed to explain this.

"I'm still confused though. Why didn't Roman shut both of us out?" Emery asked.

"He wanted to protect both of you, but Lea is too stubborn and he couldn't really help that." Julia replied.

"I still don't understand though. Why is he trying to avoid us?" Emery asked.

"All I can tell is that he cares for both of you and he would be with Lea if he thought he could, which changes everything." Julia replied.

I couldn't help but blush because I didn't know that Roman felt the same way I did. Julia ended up walking away and I saw why because Grayson walked up. I stepped back because I wanted Emery and Grayson to have their moment. I had to cover my mouth when Grayson kissed Emery, but I was confused on why Roman looked hurt. I headed to the bus and met up with Lukas.

"Hey. Hello, earth to Roman." Lukas said.

I giggled as Roman finally snapped out of it and looked at us.

"So, I lost the signal. I had it, but then it started moving off fast like someone was driving away." Lukas said.

"Uh, towards the sector?" Roman asked.

"No, somewhere in the burbs. Sorry, Roman." Lukas replied.

It took Roman a few seconds before he realized that I was standing next to Lukas.

"You know that I don't like Grayson like that. I have another guy that I've got my eyes on." I told him.

Roman just chuckled but I could tell that he knew exactly who I was talking about. I winked at him before walking off with Lukas to head home. Today has been one hell of a day, and I hope that this gets better because I'm not ready to murder anyone yet.

Amelia's outfit: forevermore_e4/set?id=233627766

Amelia's outfit 2: forevermore_e4/set?id=233632060


	5. Dreamers Often Lie

The next day at school, Gloria had all of us meet in the auditorium for a special meeting, or at least, that's what I think it is.

"Tomorrow begins a new phase of the integration program. The Atrian seven will be taken by bus into town. Once there, you'll be free to explore Edendale." Gloria started.

I could tell that Sophia's face lit up and I nudged both her and Roman. Sophia nudged me back and both of us shared a smile.

"Now, your curfew still stands. The bus will take you back to the Sector at 9:00pm sharp." Gloria continued.

"So a dog with a longer leash." Drake said.

"We haven't put you down yet." Eric whispered to Drake.

"It's an opportunity for Atrians to experience more of human culture." Gloria finished.

"Is it even safe for the Atrians?" Emery asked and I was thinking the same thing.

"SEU guards will be patrolling Edendale just like they do here at Marshall." Gloria replied.

"And we can go anywhere we want?" Sophia asked.

"I'd rather go back to the Sector." Teri said.

"Now, there's an idea." Zoe said.

"We'll be monitoring your progress very closely over the next few months. If you break these rules, you'll lose those privileges. But if you obey by now, it can lead to greater freedoms outside the Sector for all Atrians." Gloria told us.

I honestly can't wait for the Atrians to see what Edendale has to offer. The school bell rung and both Emery and I went to talk to Roman.

"Do you think you're ready for the main streets in Edendale?" Emery asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Roman replied.

"Well, good luck... On your new beginning." Emery said with a smile.

"You too." Roman said before walking off.

Grayson came up and told Emery about his plans for them and I couldn't help but giggle. Emery tried to include me in their plans but I told her that her and Grayson should spend this time together. Grayson even tried to convince me but I told him the same thing. Both of them finally left me alone after that and I spent my night reading a good book.

"What the hell, Lukas?" I growled as Lukas grabbed my arm and pulled me to Roman.

"The signal echoed back last night, and then again this morning." Lukas told Roman.

It finally dawned on me that Lukas wanted me involved in this and that's why he dragged me with him.

"Where's it coming from?" Roman asked.

"Upstairs, third floor." Lukas replied.

"Here? At the school?" Roman and I asked at the same time.

"We're about to find out." Lukas replied.

All three of us headed off to find the phone and I hope that this will help Roman figure out what he needs to figure out.

"The phone should be in here." Lukas said as we entered a room full of stuff.

Roman started digging through stuff when he found the bag that was beeping. Roman brought the bag over to us and then pulled out a phone.

"It's got tech, juts like your dad's phone." Lukas said while I just stared at the phone.

"This handwriting... this is my father's." Roman said while looking at a piece of paper.

"Okay, what handwriting? It's blank." Lukas stated.

I looked at the paper and noticed that it was blank, but I could make out a little of the writing. Now, I'm even more confused.

"Atrians can see farther into the UV spectrum than humans. Photoreceptors in our eyes pick up colors you can't, like ultraviolet. 'Escape is possible. Leave by the Dream Gate. Journey by the way of Ebbing Sun. If you are an Atrian, you will see. Don't forget your history. An Atrian will know what to do.'" Roman replied and then read the note.

"Well, that made no sense. And this is getting really weird, Roman." Lukas said.

I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

"It's... it's... it's steps. I... If you could see it, the Sondiv letters line up to spell a word. Eljida." Roman said before laughing softly.

"What's an El... Eljida?" I asked before Lukas could.

Roman didn't seem like he wanted to answer but I knew that Lukas and I weren't going to give up until he told us.

"Roman, you can trust us. We didn't tell anyone about the illegal phone, remember?" Lukas said and I hoped that, that would convince him to talk to us.

"Eljida's a place. Or... some of my people believe it is, anyway. It's a community of Atrians living deep in the bayou... free from humans." Roman explained.

"Does it actually exist?" I asked.

"Used to think it was a fairy tale. What if it's not? What if my father meant for me to find this? What if he wanted me to go there?" Roman questioned.

"You have no idea who left this here. What if this is some kind of set-up? It could be dangerous..." Lukas replied.

"Yeah, but if this gets me closer to knowing what my father was doing then... I don't have a choice." Roman said.

"You're not going by yourself. I don't have anything to do, so I'm going with you." I told both boys.

"Lea, I love you, but you can't be serious." Lukas said.

"I love you too Lukas, but I am dead serious. You said so yourself, this could be a set-up and if so, then it's better for Roman to have backup." I said.

Roman didn't say a word and I didn't know how to receive that. I guess I'm about to find out because now I'm with everyone else, waiting for the Atrians to arrive.

"Hey, what rivers are nearby?" Roman asked Lukas.

"Uh, well, this is Louisiana. We've got rivers, like, every ten feet." Lukas replied.

Roman gave him a look and I couldn't help but giggle, and both Lukas and Roman gave me a look.

"What, I'm sorry, are you trying to go for a swim or something?" I asked as I looked between the two boys.

"No, no, but if Eljida really is out on the bayou somewhere..." Roman replied.

"Okay. If... If your plan is to search the entire bayou before curfew's up tonight, I'm sorry, but your night's gonna be an epic fail." Lukas said.

Roman just stared at Lukas and I could tell that he really wanted to find Eljida.

"What'd the note say again?" Lukas sighed.

"Escape is possible, leave by the Dream Gate, journey the way of the Ebbing Sun..." Roman quoted.

"Ebbing Sun." Lukas repeated.

"Ebbingson. Th... There's an Ebbingson Road." I finally spoke.

"Lea's right. That's pretty damn close, right?" Lukas said.

"Where is it?" Roman asked.

"It runs along the bayou, right out of town." Lukas replied.

"Thank you." Roman said.

"Yeah." Lukas said.

I took off after Roman and was shocked when he didn't try to make me go back. I stood back as Roman talked to Drake and I couldn't help but smile. Roman then headed my way and I just followed him. He tried talking me out of coming with him but I told him that he wasn't going to do this alone.

"If you are an Atrian... You will see..." Roman said as we walked up to a sign and he looked over the note.

Roman and I walked through the bayou and talked the whole time. I finally learned about everything that has happened since Roman and I have met. I couldn't believe that Roman has been through hell just to protect me and Emery. Darkness fell through the bayou and I couldn't help but move closer to Roman. Roman grabbed my hand and we continued through the bayou until we came across a boat dock.

"Jesytur." Roman spoke as we looked at a flickering sign.

As I was looking around, I came across three black circles on the ground and pointed them out to Roman.

"Summon Jesytur by lighting three fires." Roman said.

Roman then started grabbing some wood and I followed his lead. After lighting the three fires, Roman and I hid because Roman told me that someone was following us. After waiting for what seemed like hours, a figure walked out and I couldn't believe who the figure was.

"It was you? You were the one talking to my father on the Trag phone. You left the map to Eljida for me to find, and... you were the one who's been following us out here." Roman said.

"Why?" I asked because I didn't know if Roman could.

"I don't have to explain myself to either of you." Gloria said.

"You do if you want his help." I bit back.

"You wouldn't have worked so hard to lead me out here if you didn't need me to find Eljida..." Roman said.

"Your father wanted to find Eljida... so that his family could have a safe place to go if the integration program didn't work." Gloria said.

"All my father ever thought about was how to make that program successful." Roman said.

"We had to be in secret communication, because if anyone thought that Nox had doubts about integration, we never would've gotten that program off the ground." Gloria said.

"No. If my father had plans for my family, he would have told us. He would have told me." Roman said and I could tell that he was fixing to break.

"He was trying to protect you." Gloria said.

I finally had enough so I stepped in.

"If you don't tell us the truth about Nox, then we're going to tell everyone about you. About the phone, and good luck finding Eljida on your own." I growled.

"Roman. Amelia." Gloria tried but Roman cut her off.

"You knew I was hunting for that phone! Why are you doing this? Why do you keep lying to me?" Roman asked and I knew right then that he was breaking.

"Because I loved your father, Roman." Gloria replied.

"What?" Roman and I asked completely confused.

"And he loved me." Gloria replied.

"No. You're lying, again." Roman said.

"He thought Eljida could be an escape for us. If integration fails, I need to know that it could be a safe place for all Atrians. I couldn't find it without you." Gloria said.

Roman pulled me closer to him as he lead us away from Gloria.

"Where are you going? You wanted the truth. You got it. Now, you're going to take me to Eljida." Gloria demanded.

"We already did. Here it is. Right here." I growled.

"We've been waiting here for hours. We lit the three fires; no one came. No one is ever coming. Looks like Eljida is just a myth after all. Just like my father." Roman said before we walked off.

I could tell that what Gloria said really upset Roman, but I didn't know what to say.

"Hey." Emery called out to the both of us.

"I was wondering where the two of you went." Emery said as both of us walked up to her.

"I left town and took Lea with me. I needed to do some exploring on my own." Roman said.

"I wasn't going to let him go by himself because you never know now-a-days." I said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Emery asked.

"Not exactly. I guess freedom's not always what it's cracked up to be." Roman replied.

"You want to head inside? I'm sure Luka's party's still going on and I bet Lea would love to have you there." Emery said.

I glared at her because now this girl is trying to set me up and I don't need her help, well, maybe not right now.

"Can't. Curfew." Roman said but I could tell by his tone that he really wanted to stay.

"Right." Emery said before turning to walk away.

"I never did thank you for coming with me today." Roman said as he turned to me.

"It's not a problem and I would gladly do it again." I said with a giggle.

Roman chuckled before turning to go to his bus. I went up to both Emery and Grayson and was so happy that they were dating. These two are going to make a very cute couple and I'm so thankful that Emery gave him a chance. Today has been eventful and I wonder what will happen now.

Amelia's outfit: forevermore_e5/set?id=236773480

Amelia's pajamas: forevermore_e5/set?id=236773962

Amelia's outfit 2: forevermore_e5/set?id=236774422


	6. Stabbed with a White Wench's Black Eye

The morning started out pretty normal because Emery and I were on our morning run. I kept getting this feeling that we were being followed, and that only intensified when I saw a car actually following us. The car followed Emery and I up a hill and both of us decided to see what they wanted.

"Matt Bandell." the guy said as he got out of his car.

"I remember you." I started.

"From the swim meet." Emery finished.

"Reporter for the Smatter Chatter." Matt Bandell said.

"The online tabloid." Emery said.

"So, Matt Bandell from the Smatter Chatter. Care to explain why you're following us?" I questioned.

"Uh, I need a quote for a story I'm working on." Bandell replied.

"About reporters stalking young girls on their morning run?" Emery asked.

"No. About cyper." Bandell replied.

"That's that bogus Atrian herb, right?" I questioned.

"Well, people say it cures diseases, but I don't need to tell either of you that." Bandell replied.

Emery and I gave him a confused look before showing us a video of Emery, Julia, and I talking about cyper.

"You were saying?" Bandell questioned with a smirk.

"We were just discussing with our friend about a conspiracy web site." I started.

"We were telling her that we read that it was real. How is that a story?" Emery finished.

"Well, I know two out of the three of you were sick for a long time and now cured." Bandell said.

"Yeah, thanks to modern medicine." Emery said.

"Or could it have something to do with cyper?" Bandell questioned.

"I don't care what a web site says. Cyper's a hoax." Emery started.

"Do you really want to turn us into freaks of our high school based on a hunch? And if you publish this fake story, you're gonna be made into a pariah, too. You want an exclusive story? Something that can get you some real attention?" I finished.

"Why should I listen to either of you?" Bandell asked as he looked between the two of us.

"Because we have something you don't: Access." I replied.

"We go to school with the Atrian seven. We can get you something better than cyper." Emery added.

"All right. If you can bring me a juicer story in the next 48 hours, I'll publish it. If not, I'm running with what I've got on cyper." Bandell said before getting in his car and driving off.

"What the hell are we going to do, Em?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I don't know Lea, but we can't let him publish that story." Emery replied.

I nodded my head before both of us headed on home to get ready for school. Emery and I were watching this video about some explosion outside the sector when Grayson walked up.

"Hey." Grayson said as he walked up to both Emery and I.

"Do you know anything about this attack on the sector last night?" Emery asked in a hushed tone.

"No. No, those Red Hawks must have gone rogue. My parents don't encourage violence to get their message across." Grayson replied.

Emery and I shared looks before looking back to Grayson.

"Emery, Lea, I don't condone my parents' feelings about the Atrians, but they're still my parents. And there's still some good left in them. Like their charity ball." Grayson said.

"About that, I don't think it's a good idea for us to go." Emery started.

"Or the Atrians. How can you even be sure it's gonna be safe?" I finished.

"My dad's a councilman and he's considering running for congress. I promise both of you, tomorrow night's only controversy will involve the words "crab" and "dip". And it would really mean a lot to me to have both of you by my side." Grayson replied.

I was shocked that Grayson said that but I also knew that he was only saying that because of everything that's happened so far.

"We have to go talk to Julia." Emery said before both of us got up.

"Wha... What about the ball?" Grayson asked.

"We'll let you know." I replied.

Emery, Julia, and I went into an empty classroom and we told Julia everything.

"Roman saved me with cyper. If anyone finds out, I'm back to a life of tubes and needles, being studied like a lab rat, along with the Atrians." Julia said.

"Stop. You're our best friend. We will never let that happen." I said.

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Julia asked.

"We've got to find Bandell another story." Emery replied.

"Well, might I remind you that you're already sitting on a story juicier than cyper? Both of you know who the leaders of the Red Hawks are." Julia said.

"We can't destroy Grayson's family like that." I started.

"As hateful as his parents' beliefs are, we don't know if they've done anything wrong." Emery finished.

"Em, Lea, you heard the news report. The Red Hawks just graduated from a hate group to a terrorist organization. Consider it a public service. Who knows what they're gonna do next?" Julia questioned.

"Grayson assured us that his parents didn't order the attack." Emery replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that they're Hatrians, Em. Lea. You know what, even if you can get Bandell something better, who's to say he won't still pursue the cyper story?" Julia asked.

"I think I might have an idea." I replied while getting up.

Emery followed suit and said, "But while we go look for another story, we need you to talk to Lukas."

Emery and I went off to find Grayson and I just let Emery do all the talking.

"And you believe him?" Emery asked as Grayson just told us that Eric wants out of the Red Hawks.

"I do. He told me he was out, but they still want him to go to a Red Hawk meeting tomorrow night after the ball. Last ditch effort to get him to stay. Eric's not perfect, but he can admit when he's wrong. What?" Grayson replied before looking at Emery with a questionable look.

"It's just you always choose to see the good in people. I like that about you." Emery replied.

"Well, when you have parents like mine, it kind of becomes your default setting." Grayson said.

"Lea and I would be honored to be your dates to the charity ball." Emery said.

I just smiled and then felt like someone was staring at me. I turned my head and realized that Roman was looking at me. I gave him a smile, which he returned, before turning attention back to Emery and Grayson.

 ***Third POV***

"Well that explains it." Drake said as he walked up to Roman, who was watching Lea.

"What?" Roman asked as he looked at Drake.

"Your constant defense of humans. You're hot for one of 'em." Drake replied.

"Lea's a friend." Roman said.

"Come on. We may be in different worlds right now, but I've still known you my whole life. I wonder how you'd feel if you knew who your "friend" was close to." Drake said.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked confused.

"Grayson's parents are the leaders of the Red Hawks." Drake replied.

Roman just stared at Drake because he didn't know what to think.

"You don't believe me, do you? Look at me. Look at me. I'm telling you the truth." Drake said while trying to convince Roman.

"If that's the truth, then he's keeping it from both Emery and Lea." Roman said.

"How much do you even know about them? They could be Red Hawks too. Humans can't be trusted." Drake said.

"Emery and Lea have been our biggest supporters since day one. Even you can see that." Roman growled.

Zoe walked up, gave Drake his invite for the ball, and then walked off.

"You're going to the Montrosses' ball? Even after what you just told me?" Roman asked.

"They invited us. I can't be rude." Drake replied.

"Vega's planning some sort of retribution, isn't she?" Roman questioned.

"Don't let it concern you." Drake replied.

"Yeah, well, it does concern me. Because I'm gonna be there watching your every move. I'm your plus one." Roman said before giving Lea one last glance and getting on the bus.

 ***End of POV***

The next day, Emery, Julia, and I spent most of our day looking for dresses. We finally found our dresses and headed on home to get ready.

"Damn girl, you look gorgeous." Julia said after I stepped into my dress.

Emery, Julia, and I then headed to the charity ball and I was already starting to get nervous. I still feel weird in this dress, but I only dress up every so often so I guess I can suck it up. I gave Roman and Drake a smile before going to talk to Julia after Grayson's mom pulled Emery away from me.

Emery soon rejoined us and I knew that something was off just by the way she was acting. Emery, Julia, and I talked for a few minutes before Emery and I coaxed Julia into talking to Eric. Emery and I decided to go look for Grayson, and when we did, we found him with Roman, and it looked like they were having an intense conversation.

"What's going on?" Emery and I asked.

"Go ahead. Tell them." Roman replied as he looked at Grayson.

Grayson didn't say a word, but I think I know what's fixing to be said.

"Emery, Lea, Grayson's been lying to both of you this whole time. His parents are the leaders of the Red Hawks." Roman told us.

Emery and I looked at each other before looking back at Roman.

"Roman..." I started.

"We know." Emery finished.

Roman looked at us like we had stabbed him in the heart, before turning around and walking away from us. Emery, Grayson, and I shared a look before Emery and I went after Roman.

"Roman, you don't understand! Grayson isn't a Red Hawk, and if we thought his parents were gonna be a threat to you or any other Atrian at the party, we would have told you." I said.

"The Red Hawks protest every day at the sector gates, reminding my people how we're not wanted here. They left a doll with a knife stuck in it for my sister. They tried to blow up the sector yesterday. Both of you knew who the leaders were and neither of you didn't think to tell me? Why? Because of Grayson?" Roman questioned as he looked from me to Emery.

"It's not that simple." Emery said.

"Emery, Lea, if the Red Hawks had been successful, do you know how many Atrians could have died? Do either of you even care?" Roman growled before he turned to walk away.

"No! You don't get to just walk away! We have been fighting for you and the Atrians ever since you showed up. You know that." I growled as I stopped Roman from leaving.

"Grayson can't help who his parents are, but at least he's honest with us and there for us." Emery continued because she knew that I was breaking little by little.

"You want to be angry with us? Fine. All you ever do is push me away and act like I don't exist, so, really, it's not that big of a deal." I said.

Emery just stood off to the side because she knew that Roman and I needed to have this talk.

"Do you think that's what I want? Do you think it doesn't kill me every time I have to walk away from you?" Roman questioned as he stepped closer to me.

"Then why?" I asked.

"I told you. I have been telling you. It's to keep you safe." Roman replied.

"And I've told you, I don't need protecting." I said.

"Yes, you do. There are Atrians out there that would kill you if they had the chance. Every day, I am fighting to make sure that never happens. I don't know how long it will take, but I do know that I can't ask you to wait for a day that might never come. I would give you everything. Just not now." Roman said before walking away.

I didn't know what to do, but I felt Emery hug me tight, so I hugged her back just as tight. We headed back inside and met back up with Grayson. Grayson and Emery talked before Grayson gave me a hug.

"You have no idea how much I needed that." I told Grayson.

Grayson just chuckled and then we pulled apart. I decided to get some fresh air and as I'm staring into the stars, I hear a car start up. I look over and see this car leaving the party and that didn't sit well with me at all. I went to head inside but stopped when I heard talking. I followed the voice and saw Roman staring at this hologram that said something about Grayson and releasing people from the crate.

"So, how are we saving Grayson?" I questioned Roman.

"No. I'm not having you involved in this." Roman replied.

"You have no choice in this, Roman. I actually like Grayson and he's good for Emery. Plus, if you don't let me help then I'll just go to Grayson's parents." I said.

Roman seemed to be weighing his options, but decided to let me help him. Both of us ran to the docks and I knew that we were going to have to swim to get to where they were taking Grayson. Roman told me to hold my breath and both of us took off after Grayson. We finally made it to land and took off up a hill. A car stopped in front of us and I was shocked to Zoe and Drake together.

"Drake, I know what your plan is. This is crazy. We got to get Grayson back before it's too late." Roman called out to Drake and Zoe.

Zoe then started driving the car towards Roman and I, so we jumped out of the way while Drake grabbed the wheel and flipped the car. Roman and I got Grayson out of the car and Drake helps us. I just focused my attention on Grayson while Roman and Drake talked.

"Zoe, put the gun down." Roman said after Zoe hit Drake with the butt of her gun.

"I've got a better idea. You're going to do everything I say, or your friend dies." Zoe said as she moved her gun between me and Roman.

Both of us put our hands up because we wanted her to know that we meant no harm. Zoe made Drake and Roman get on their knees with their hands behind their heads, but she

had a hold of my arm.

"You told us you'd spare us if we did what you said." Roman said.

"Aw. Are you feeling let down? Betrayed? Now you know how I feel. (Zoe hit Drake with her gun, I guess to prove a point)You let me down, Drake. You broke the Trag code, so now you have to die. Roman witnessed our plan, so he has to die, too. And I guess I can use this pathetic human as leverage." Zoe said as she looked from Roman, to Drake, and then to me, while tightening her grip on my arm.

"Wait. Think about this. I can help you. My uncle is iksen. I've got connections." Roman said.

"Shut up!" Zoe growled.

Drake then attacked Zoe and I was happy to have my arm free, but I knew that I would have a bruise tomorrow.

"We should kill her. If we don't, she could tell the Trags, and they'll come after both of us and send someone after her." Drake said and I knew that he was referring to me when he said her.

"We can't do this." Roman said.

"Yeah, maybe you can't. I'm a warrior." Drake said.

"Warriors protect Atrian lives. Whether we like it or not, she's one of us." Roman said.

Drake pulled Zoe up and pointed her own gun at her.

"Drake, don't." Roman said while Zoe chuckled.

"You just signed your own death sentences. And for what? For a human? You think you saved Grayson? You know that you just put off the inevitable. Enjoy your time with your humans, boys. Their days are numbered." Zoe laughed before walking away.

"We got to get Grayson back now." Roman told Drake.

"What are we going to tell him?" Drake asked.

"Tell him we found him on the front lawn, drunk. He's not going to remember anything." Roman replied.

"Well, you might as well get your human girl home. We're all gonna be dead soon." Drake said before picking Grayson up and walking away.

I just rolled my eyes but I'm happy that all of us are alive. Roman and I headed home and I was happy to sleep the night away. The next day I got up and took a shower. After my shower, I went into Emery's room and talked to Julia and Emery. Both girls talked me into going to talk to Roman, and as we were leaving, Grayson walked up to the door.

Julia left and I tried to leave but Grayson asked me to stay. Grayson, Emery, and I talked for a little bit before I gave Grayson a hug. Grayson hugged me back and that's when I noticed Roman staring at me through the window. After Grayson and I pulled apart, I let Emery and Grayson talk and went to talk to Roman.

Roman told me that he was checking on me and I was elated. We decided to go for a walk and just talk and I hope that maybe by doing this, Roman will come around, but only time will tell.

Amelia's running outfit: pin/553731716684026374/

Amelia's outfit to school: pin/553731716684029137/

Amelia's outfit to the charity ball: pin/553731716684029886/

Amelia's outfit: pin/553731716684030206/


End file.
